


Temper Tantrum

by Lady_LB



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Hugs, Kissing, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, girl just wants a kitty., gorilla, silly kitty, sloppy kid kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB
Summary: What happens when a kid is told that they can’t have a kitty, unless of course it happens to be a famous superhero.





	Temper Tantrum

It was yet another day for Adrien Agreste, he had just finished an early morning photoshoot on the edge of town and now he was being driven back home. He was thankful that there was no school today and he might actually have some time to hang out with Nino and his friends.

But he decided it was best to use his drive time appropriately, so he was daydreaming about Ladybug, wishing that she was his girlfriend or at least wishing that she would tell him who she was under the mask so he could woo her properly.

Adrien hardly noticed when the car slowed down and his bodyguard, Gorilla, rolled down the window.

Gorilla only grunted at the officer and he answered, “sorry sir, all traffic is being diverted from the area due to a very dangerous akuma attack down the road.” 

Now Adrien was listening. 

“You will either have to go somewhere else or wait here until Ladybug and Chat Noir take care of things.” Then the officer left to tell the next vehicle.

Gorilla grunted again and closed the window. 

“Since we have to wait, can you take me over there?” Adrien pointed to a mall behind them, sheepishly adding, “I really need to go and find a bathroom.”

Gorilla grunted in the affirmative. He knew that this was probably just an excuse for Adrien to lose him for a few hours, but being that he couldn’t take the boy home right now and knowing that his father Mr. Agreste was out of town, he played along. Which was how Adrien managed to be running off into the mall within a few minutes.

Gorilla didn’t think anything of it when he saw Chat Noir sailing over his head, headed towards the rumbling sounds in the distance. Deciding it was best to break out his phone while he waited, he choose a new game to play that he had downloaded knowing it would probably be pointless searching for Adrien.

Now, Ladybug and Chat Noir have dealt with a large stone monster and even a giant baby. But this giant monster was even worse.

She was taller than the giant baby, this akuma made its host into something half the height of the Eiffel tower. She was a small child though, with a cream white face and a painted-on kitty nose and whiskers. Oh, and did we mention the pink kitty onesie with cute little ears and a tail that knocked down small buildings?

Chat landed on one of the few buildings still standing nearby to look for Ladybug as he declared, “I’ve heard that imitation is flattery, but this is just a cat-astrophy!”

Thankfully the akuma hadn’t heard him as she was smashing yet another historic building yelling, “Here Kitty Kitty!”

“Cat!” Ladybug called him, he turned to find her tied up, literally, in a bent up … streetlamp? This akuma was strong! 

“Get out of here Chat!” Ladybug yelled. “I’ve got this.”

He vaulted and landed beside her. “What kind of gentle-cat would I be if I left your side Milady.”

Ladybug squirmed, “No, you don’t understand! She doesn’t want me. Look out!”

Chat barely had time to turn around as he heard a large childish squeal, “KITTY!” And then there was a large hand wrapped around him.

Um, this was familiar.

“Kitty!” The girl squealed as she stood up and hugged the diminutive Chat Noir in her hand.

Chat’s arms were pinned and he was helpless. The girl fell back on her bum and cooed over him. “I will love you and feed you and change your kitty litter!” The girl proudly proclaimed as she carefully patted his head and then gave him a great big wet kiss on the top of his head.

Chat Noir was blushing and completely overwhelmed. It was a strange feeling, part of him enjoyed the kitty treatment but it lost its appeal with the big sloppy kid kisses. His hair was soaked and far more ruffled than usual, not to mention the being trapped part made him nervous.

“Ladybug!” He tried to squirm.

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug called out, using her special ability to provide helpful little trinkets provided her with a bottle of olive oil this time. Thinking for a moment, she squirted it all over herself and was able to wiggle herself free from the twisted streetlamp.

She ran up to the akuma and asked the child nicely, “Little one? Why are you loving Chat Noir?”

Chat looked at her like she was nuts, “I have a wonderful personality my Lady, you should try it sometime.”

“Not now cat!” Ladybug begged before she loudly asked the girl, “Please tell me sweetie?”

The Akuma sniffled, “Mommy said I couldn’t have a kitty because I was allergic. When I asked if I could have a kitty like Chat Noir, Mommy said she wouldn’t mind if I got a kitty like him.”

Ladybug snorted down a laugh. 

“Milady!” Chat pleaded as the child petted his wet golden locks.

“Yes, right.” Ladybug focused on the akuma.

But there was a purple butterfly figure around the kids face right now as Hawkmoth, the villain controlling the akuma that gave her powers because of her anger and frustration, was talking to the akuma in the girls mind.

“Yes Hawkmoth. You brought me my kitty. I’ll give you their miraculous.” The big kitten kid murmured as she held out Chat’s arm and started to try to pull off his ring, her large stature and big hands making it a difficult job.

“Wait! If you do that he won’t be Chat Noir anymore. He won’t be a Kitty.” Ladybug explained.

“What?” The girl that was akumatized asked.

“Yeah, yeah. If you take off my ring this cat will just turn into a regular guy.” Chat explained.

“Oh.” The girl thought for a moment, grasping Chat’s arm against his body again so he couldn’t move his body. “Hawkmoth lied?”

“Yes, sweetheart.” Ladybug coaxed, “he does that.”

“But I want a kitty.” She was gently patting Chat’s head again. Hugging her hand that held him to her.

“Ladybug?” Chat whined.

Ladybug decided to take another approach. “I’m sorry sweetheart. It’s better to face the truth and there are two things that you need to realize.”

The girl pouted, holding Chat as close as she could. “What?”

“You may be allergic to cats, but maybe your parents will consider getting you another pet someday. I’ve heard that dogs are good for cuddles.”

“Hey!” Chat felt insulted, but then he slumped over, briefly thinking that maybe Ladybug was a dog person.

The girl sniffed, lowering Chat to her lap as she gently pet him with a large finger.

“Maybe. But why can’t I keep this kitty?" She held up a collar that she had, "All I have to do is put this collar on him and he’ll be mine! Hawkmoth said so.”

“Little one,” Ladybug tried to be calm, “remember Hawkmoth lies?”

The girl frowned as Ladybug pointed at the collar, “Is that where the akuma is?”

“Uh, huh. But when I put it on him," she petted Chat's head, "he will be my kitty.”

Ladybug put on a brave face and asked, “See that bell around his neck?”

“Yeah.”

“That means he has an owner.” Chat looked at Ladybug, confused.

“Oh.” The girl sniffed and was about to put him down. “But, where are they? If they love him why would they let him run away?” She hugged him close again.

Ladybug pursed her lips and steadied herself, “well, I don’t like him running off on his own all the time, he’s an escape artist you know. That bell makes it harder for him to leave,” she took a breath, knowing she might regret this, “but I always come back to collect my Kitty.”

Chat had the biggest sappiest grin on his face. “Milady, I’m touched.”

“He’s your Kitty?”

“Yep.” Ladybug sighed as Chat’s grin widened, shining like the sun, “he’s my Kitty. Can you let him down now please?”

The big girl sighed and put him down beside Ladybug. “My Lady,” he went over to hug her, “I didn’t know that you cared!”

“Down Kitty.” She whispered as she quickly returned his hug and patted his head, glancing at her now slobber covered hand, which he took and held knowing that she wouldn’t deny him in front of the girl. 

“Glad to be back Bugaboo.” He grinned at her, giving her a wink and she rolled her eyes just a bit as she tried to let the girl know that she was happy to have him back with her body language.

“Glad to have you back too, Kitty.” She whispered.

Ladybug let him hold her hand as they walked up to the girl. Ladybug tapped the girl’s knee, “don’t worry, things will work out.”

But then there was another purple butterfly figure around the kids face again as Hawkmoth was talking her.

“No Hawkmoth! You lied! You can’t get me a kitty.” The girl started to cry big bucket sized tears. She dropped the collar that held the akuma. Ladybug picked it up and ripped it apart, releasing the evilized purple butterfly.

Ladybug quickly captured the akuma with her yo-yo and purified it, releasing a harmless white butterfly.

She cried “Miraculous Ladybug!” as she threw the bottle of oil into the air as her magic flowed outward in a spiral, fixing the dozens of buildings that Temper Tantrum had demolished in her quest to get her Kitty.

There were purple bubbles surrounding the girl as she shrunk back to normal size. 

The little girl looked up at Chat, “I wish I had a Kitty like you.”

Thankful to be dry and clean, now that Ladybug’s powers had cleaned him up, he bent down and gave her a quick and gentle hug, as he smiled and sincerely answered, “my place is beside my Ladybug, but thank you.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes when he wasn’t looking as the sweet girl asked her, “Ladybug, will you take good care of your Kitty and keep him locked up with you now?”

“Yes, will you?” Chat grasped his hands together as if pleading, a hopeful smile on his face.

Ladybug giggled as she bent over and told the girl, patting her head, “I’ll try to keep an eye on him, but I don’t like locking him up.” 

Chat was glowing, his lady not knowing how much her words meant to him as the girl’s mother came running up to collect her.

“Thank you Ladybug and Chat Noir!” The woman announced as she hugged her daughter.

“Can we get a puppy now Momma?” 

Her mother rolled her eyes and sighed, “we’ll have to look into that, say goodbye now.”

“Bye!” The girl waved at the duo as her mother carried her away.

“Sooo… does this make you a cat person?” Chat asked his Lady.

Ladybug looked at Chat, “You’re not going to let this go are you?”

He was still grinning from ear to ear, “Whatever could you mean Milady? I think you’ve pawsitively said it all today.” 

She turned around and walked a pace away and gave a silent giggle whispering, “silly kitty.”

Then their miraculous beeped simultaneously, reminding them that their time as the superheroes of Paris was ending.

“Pound it?” He slyly asked.

She turned back to him and smiled, offering her fist to his. “Pound it!”

 

~ FIN ~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction that I've finished, but the 3rd one that I started. Basically just a fun akuma attack idea.
> 
> Obviously based on the show Miraculous Ladybug, which I don't own or the characters thereof etc.
> 
> It's pretty close to the canon of Miraculous Ladybug season 1 and could be thrown anywhere within that season (not counting the origins shows, obviously that has to be first lol).
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Hope you liked it.


End file.
